


follow your dreams

by glbertblythes



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, Shirbert, confession of feelings, cuteness, its a lil cheeky, yall know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glbertblythes/pseuds/glbertblythes
Summary: just posting some prompts from my tumblr :) @glbertblythesprompt: Gilbert ends things with Winnie, but they remain friends so he still goes to Paris. Him and Anne tell each other about their feeling day before he is meant to leave. He basically asks her to ask him to stay, but she doesn’t bcs she wouldn’t want him to ask this of her either. The next she shows up at the train station, still doesn’t ask him to stay, but kisses him goodbye and says sth along the first seasons „come home someday”
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	follow your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> comments and stuff are always appreciated !!

It was midday, the sun beaming down onto the roof of Green Gables as Gilbert approached the front porch to the Cuthberts home. In his hand, he held tightly a small bundle of flowers that included Queen Anne’s Lace and lavenders and also a few dandelions. Gilbert’s heart was pounding in his ears as he knocked on the screen door that leads into the kitchen. A few moments passed before he was greeted by Marilla who offered him a warm smile as she opened the screen door. 

“Well, Gilbert Blythe. How nice it is to see you,” Marilla chirped and Gilbert offered her a small smile.

“Good afternoon, Miss Cuthbert. I was wondering if- uh, if Anne was in?” Gilbert asked, his hand gripping the flowers more tightly.

Marilla nodded. “Anne is currently in her room trying on a new dress. I’ll go fetch her for you.”

“Thank you so much, Miss Cuthbert,” Gilbert smiled. “I’ll just wait out here. For Anne.”

“That’s quite alright, I’m sure she’ll be down-” Marilla started, but was interrupted by the sound of boots charging down the stairs.

“Gilbert!” Anne stuttered as she came flowing down the stairs. Little did they know they Anne had her bedroom window open and could hear the whole conversation. “I… didn’t know you were stopping by today. I’d thought you would be busy attending to other matters.”

Gilbert swallowed hard as Marilla gave a small smile before retreating back into the house, leaving Anne and Gilbert staring at each other for a moment, the silence stringing on. “I was just wondering- I, um- may I speak with you, please?” Gilbert pleaded quietly and Anne stood in disarray, cheeks flushed as she stepped out onto the porch with Gilbert.

They began a slow walk towards the empty field, silence hanging between them for a short while, Anne’s hands held tightly behind her back and the flowers still in Gilbert’s hand. They walked a while longer, their arms almost brushing together before Anne stopped abruptly in the field. 

“Gilbert, I just want to say-”

“Anne.” Gilbert interrupted and Anne stopped, almost biting her tongue. “I wanted to tell you first. I’ve… broken off things with Winnie. I couldn’t go through with the marriage, it was too much, too far,” Gilbert confessed and Anne just stood in awe. 

“Gilbert, I just want to tell you-” Anne tried to begin again but she was at a loss for words. 

A silence fell between them again.

Gilbert cleared his throat, “I leave for the Sorbonne tomorrow,” he muttered and Anne’s breath almost caught in her throat.

“ _Tomorrow,_ ” Anne whispered, a pang of sadness and almost guilt hitting her all at once. “But I thought-”

“No, I know… Winnie and I rearranged things. We’re still friends, and her parents understood completely and they still wanted to help me fulfill my dream of going to Paris, the Sorbonne.”

“As you should, Gilbert, you’d be an amazing doctor and the Sorbonne is your true chance that I cannot give you,” Anne almost tumbled over her own words.

“Anne, I don’t want to leave. Not now. I just- I don’t want to leave _you._ ” 

“You didn’t even reply to my letter, let alone do as I asked you,” Anne huffed, crossing her arms.

“ _Letter?_ ” Gilbert asked, confused. “I didn’t receive a letter from you in the mail.”

Anne’s heart seized. “You didn’t?”

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. “No? Was I supposed to?”

Anne growled in frustration, her heart dropping into her stomach. “But that letter! That letter had all my feelings poured into it- my feelings for you- the- the _pen!_ ”

“Anne, it’s okay,” Gilbert said, trying to reassure her.

“Gilbert, _I love you!_ ” Anne felt like she was screaming into a void, the empty field echoing her words all throughout Green Gables, her heart aflutter as she finally let those words loose from her tongue.

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, I thought I would never hear you say those words,” Gilbert chuckled softly as Anne’s cheeks filled with a bright red. “I love _you_ , Miss Shirley-Cuthbert.”

Anne let out a relieved sigh, her spirits almost lifting up into the heavens hearing Gilbert say those words. It was quiet for a while, Gilbert handing out the flowers to Anne and she graciously took them with a smile, shaking her head. “I know flowers aren’t the most wonderful thing in the world, but it’s all I have to offer for right now,” Gilbert blushed and Anne just giggled.

“I don’t really mind the flowers, but I just want you, Gilbert. Just you,” Anne replied, her voice quiet. 

Gilbert smiled softly, lifting a hand to brush Anne’s cheek. “Then ask me to stay. I want you to tell me to stay.”

“I can’t do that. The Sorbonne has so much to offer you, and I want everything for you,” Anne confessed, shaking her head as she held Gilbert’s hand to her cheek. “You must go. I want the best for you.” 

“Anne…”

“Please, Gil. _Go_ , it’s already in the palm of your hand,” Anne argued, her stubbornness beginning to show which made Gilbert want to laugh. 

“It’ll be a while before I can return to Avonlea,” Gilbert tells her but Anne just shakes her head.

“Go, Gilbert. This is your dream.”

–

It was the next morning when Gilbert found himself standing in the middle of the station platform waiting for the train. It was still early in the morning, a few people shuffling about here and there, and conversation was light. Gilbert sighed as he looked around the train station. 

The train was beginning to head towards the station, the whistle blowing loudly signaling its approach. Gilbert felt a sort of sadness fill his chest as he remembered Anne back at Green Gables, probably already out doing her chores. 

He frowned thinking of Anne as the train came to a slow stop in the station. He clutched his bag as he began to head towards the conductor but he was stopped abruptly with a hand grasping his elbow. He turned slowly and he was greeted by bright red hair and a freckled face. 

“Anne, I-” Gilbert was interrupted as Anne placed her hands on his face, stepping up on her tiptoes, placing a kiss on Gilbert’s cheek. 

“Come home someday,” Anne whispered, slipping her hands from Gilbert’s cheeks into his hands, grasping them tightly. 

Gilbert smiled shyly as Anne dropped her hands back down to her waist. “You never cease to surprise me, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert,” he replied and Anne laughed, looking down at her boots. Gilbert chuckled as he reached into his pocket. As the conductor shouted his last call for boarding, Gilbert grabbed Anne’s hand and slipped something into it. “I’ll see you soon, Anne. I promise.”

Anne smiled, giving Gilbert a nod as he boarded the train. She felt a longing and a love for Gilbert as the train pulled out of the station. She waved with her free hand, and as the train rolled around the corner, disappearing slowly from her sight, she opened her other hand that Gilbert had held and found something she never thought she’d see again.

_Her pen._


End file.
